All That Was Left Of Him & What Seems to Lie Ahead
by reikundesho
Summary: Junjou Egoist's main characters meet for the first time. What is it that lies beneath the insights of Kamijou Hiroki and of Kusama Nowaki?


**Junjou Romantica 2; Episode 3 **

**Summary: **Insights of the main characters in Junjou Romantica season 1; Episode 3 "Knock and it shall be opened unto you / Tatakeyo saraba Hirakaren / 叩けよさらば開かれん"

**Note:** I **do not own** Junjou Romantica. I'm just a young lady who wishes to write whatever pops into her head. I disclaim.

Hiroki's POV

_He's been a part of my life ever since we were kids. _

_I think even before it. _

_It's like I've known him for all my life._

_And yet, all I could receive was the bond "friendship."_

_Was he so dense?_

_Didn't he know?_

_Didn't he notice?_

_The way I looked at him._

_The way I treated him._

_I hid behind the shadows of negligence. _

_I gave him my smiles._

_The smiles I went through a lot of trouble producing. _

_Smiles that are fragmented and broken._

_I showed him how happy I was when he noticed the sadness in my eyes. _

_I supported him on his love for Takahashi Takahiro who saw him only as a very good friend as he saw in me._

_What have I done to deserve such cruelty?_

_I gave everything up for him. _

_I went as far as allowing him to use me as a substitute. _

_Yet nothing changed. _

_And in the end._

_It was all for nothing._

"_An unrequited love," is what they are surely to say._

_Love that was never returned._

_Love that was never noticed or acknowledged of._

_Love that means nothing._

_I'm hopeless._

_And I realize now that my life has lost its meaning. _

_All that's left is my memory of his touch._

Nowaki's POV

_Today, Yama-san's dream is about to come true. _

_They must be waiting for me already._

_I have to hurry. I can't make them wait for too long. It's rude and irresponsible. _

_Sitting on the grass, Rinei-san and Kunio-san were already waiting for the others to come. I greeted them with a humble bow and apologized for being late._

_"That's not a problem Wacchan," replied Kunio-san. "Besides, Yama-san isn't here yet."_

_"Neither is Haya-san." Rinei-san shrugged and threw me a can of soda._

_I hope it won't take them long to arrive. _

_I'm ecstatic already._

Hiroki's POV

_Shit. I sound like a lovesick fool! _

_This is all Miyagi-kyouju's fault. He kept feeding me with all that bull crap of poetry._

_Just because he can relate with me doesn't mean he should just barge into my life and give me oblivious advices._

_Seriously._

_*Sigh_

_I can't believe I'm saying this but…_

_I miss you Akihiko…_

_If only you knew how I loved you._

_How I cared for you._

_How I yearned to be enveloped with your embrace._

_How I tingle with happiness when I hear your whisper._

_How I pondered for the taste of your lips._

"_Gaahhhhh!!" I burst out, which started a stir amongst the people._

"_What is with that guy?"_

"_Isn't it unusual to just suddenly burst out?"_

"_Come, children. The '__**gentleman**__' might not want you lingering around him so much." A mother scolded the little kids playing by my side and shoved them to the other side of the benches._

_I can't blame 'em. I seem to be losing my mind._

Slowly at that!

_I could even hear Akihiko's voice inside my head!_

"_Taka..hiro…" There it goes again. _

_Akihiko's voice echoed through my psyche. _

_This was the last word that escaped from his mouth before collapsing into his slumber._

_It hurts me. _

_It wasn't me that he saw through the blindfold. _

_It wasn't me that he heard._

_It wasn't me that he made love to._

_It wasn't me…_

Nowaki's POV

_At last the others have arrived. Yama-san brought a rocket miniature to fulfill his dream of becoming an astronaut. _

_Haya-san brought his camera with him to take pictures with during the launching. _

_Kunio-san and Rinei-san started their picnic, as we got prepared._

_I love being here._

_Enjoying the wind. _

_Loving nature._

_Talking with these fine men._

_Giving appreciation to God's blessings._

"_Oi, Wacchan! Come and help me with this!" Yama-san called me._

"_I'm coming Yama-san."_

_I gave the rocket a series of pumps._

_Yama-san was beside me._

_He gave me guidelines of how to know whether the rocket has enough air within._

_When it came to the point that it was, Yama-san pressed the button and away it went._

"_Ohh!! Amazing Yama-san!!" The others clapped._

"_It is isn't it? My dream finally came true. And I thought I had no more hope. Thanks Wacchan." Yama-san smiled at me and gave me a pat in the back. "I couldn't have done it without you."_

"_It's no problem Yama-san. You just have to believe, ne?"_

"_Yes."_

_I am but a man of simple things._

_And events laughably small to others are those that get me through a day._

"_Wacchan!" Haya-san called out. "I can't seem to find the rocket. Will you help an old man out?" He chortled as he told me to follow him._

"_Of course I will. Especially if that old man is Haya-san."_

"_Oh, sankyu ne." He flashed me one of his famous smiles and continued to beat around the bush. Literally._

_It took me a while to find it._

"_Haya-san! I found it!"_

"_Good work Wacchan! Come on back here and let's start another launch!"_

_I picked up the rocket and noticed someone sitting on the bench who seem startled._

_It was a young man._

_A __**handsome**__ young man._

_Pity he was crying._

_I felt sorry for him. _

_I felt beguiled. _

_I felt the sudden need of protecting him from whatever is making him cry._

_He saw me looking at him._

_He wiped his tears away and was about to leave._

_I clasped his wrist and pulled him with me._

"_Good morning. It's a pleasure meeting you. I'm Kusama Nowaki."_

"_O-oi, wait. Where are you taking me?"_

"_Hm? Oh, Wacchan. You brought back the rocket. And a friend?" Rinei-san chuckled._

"_Yes. Uh, this is…"_

"_Kamijou Hiroki." He bowed and greeted the old men._

_Kamijou Hiroki. _

_I seem to be attracted to this man._

_Maybe you can say that finally, I experienced "love at first sight."_

Hiroki's POV

_And there I was moping around, minding my own business when out of the blue, a miniature of a rocket landed in front of me._

_Which pretty much scared the living hell out of me._

_A young man emerged from the bushes after a while and from the looks of it, he was looking for the rocket miniature. _

_He picked it up and glanced at me._

_He seemed shocked. _

_He stared for a while._

_It felt awkward and I remembered I was crying._

_I wiped the evidence away and stood up._

_Yet something stopped me from going._

_It was the young man._

_He clutched unto my wrist and pulled me to him._

_Dragging me. _

_He introduced himself._

_I wanted to tell him that I couldn't care less._

_He said his name was Nowaki._

_Nowaki?_

_Typhoon?_

_I better check as soon as I get back home._

_I have to work on my Japanese. _

_I'm getting rusty._

_Nowaki…_

_That name seems eccentric, doesn't it?_

_Nowaki…_

_He seems huge for his age._

_Nowaki…_

_His dark raven hair looks smooth._

_Nowaki…_

_His blue eyes were as dark as the ocean._

_Nowaki…_

_His touch is similar to that of Akihiko's._

_Nowaki…_

_His voice…is as low as Akihiko's._

_Nowaki…_

_Who are you and what do you plan to do with a lowlife like me?_

_Nowaki… _

_You're an idiot if you think you can do anything for me._

_Nowaki…_

_Why are you doing this?_

Nowaki's POV

_This man._

_I want to show him that I care. _

_He seems older than me though._

_I have to figure out a way to be close to him._

_But how?_

_This relationship might not turn to how I expect it to be. _

_Hence, I will try not to expect too much._

_Hiro-san seems burdened._

_Rinei-san, Kunio-san, Yama-san and Haya-san have said their goodbyes and went to their own ways and so did Hiro-san. _

_But I followed him._

_"Do you need something__?" He asked all of the sudden._

"_I need you Hiro-san." I replied steadily._

"_What's with that idiotic retort?" He turned to me and raised a brow._

"_What I mean is, __Hiro-san, I've heard of you. A professor in Mitsuhashi University. You graduated in Teito University. I need your help."_

"_How did you know?"_

"_Rinei-san told me while you were launching the rocket."_

"_I see. And you need help with what?"_

"_I need a tutor. I need to get in Teito Uni. I'll drop out from 2 of my 3 jobs to be able to balance my time if I need to."_

"_That's not really necessary! Go find someone else! I'm too busy to even lay a finger on a book."_

_He ran from me._

_I needed to follow him._

_Somehow, I wanted to be with him._

"_You're crazy! Get away from me bastard!"_

_He pushed me away._

_Making it sound like he didn't want me near him._

_Which is the exact opposite of how I feel._

"_Hiro-san!"_

_We arrived in - what seem to be - his apartment. He opened the door with his keys and left them as he closed the door._

"_Hiro-san!"_

"_Get away. Go home! Get someone else as your tutor. Not me!"_

_Silently, I took the keys and made a run for it. _

_I'll see you soon Hiro-san._

_I promise. _

_One day I'll wipe all your tears away._

_That day may not be as soon as I expect it._

_But I know it will come._

Hiroki's POV

_*Sigh_

_That was a relief._

_I thought he was never going to give up._

_I listened through the door between us. _

_I could feel he's still standing in front of the door._

_I then heard keys tinkling and steps descending into a silent run._

_I scoffed then realized that I left the keys to my apartment outside._

_I opened the door and they were nowhere to be found._

"_Screw it! I'm so going to sleep it off!!!"_

_This is the worst._

_I can see it now._

_Him: causing me nothing but ruthless trouble in the future._

_But will we get along? _

_I doubt it._

_He annoys me._

_So, I don't think it'll be easy as that._

_But then again, who knows…?_


End file.
